The present invention relates to a technique effectively applied to a wave forming circuit that generates waveforms of any shape and frequency such as sine waves, triangular waves and trapezoidal waves, and more particularly to a technique effectively applied to a single-chip microcomputer having a tone signal wave forming circuit for communications control.